Pichu
Pichu is a character from the Pokémon series who makes an appearacne in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Pichu serves as an Assist character, serving as a Partner Assist but unlike the others not as an Assist Trophy. Pichu also appears as an unlockable trophy and sticker. As an Assist Pichu returns from Super Smash Bros. Melee, although it has been demoted to an assist position. Pichu is far and away the most fragile assist in the game, only being able to take 75% of punishment per stock and it doesn't recover that quickly either, at 4.4% per 5 seconds. Pichu's A Assist is Charge Beam. Pichu pops up on screen and charges up a small beam of electric energy that hits 3 times and travels about 1/3rd of Final Destination distance. This is a good spacing assist for characters who have trouble against dominating projectiles like Mewtwo's Shadow Balls, Samus' Charge Shots and Ryu's Hadokens. While it doesn't have much range, being a 3-hit projectile is all that you may need to get closer to winning a match. Not very hard to combo into or off of and deals high hitstun as well. Each hits does 3%, for a total of 9%. Each hit that connects does 1% to Pichu. Each hit also does 1% chip damage. Pichu's B Assist is Thunder Wave. Pichu pops up on screen and shocks the ground right next to it, and anyone who touches that part of the floor (including the person who summoned Pichu) will be paralyzed for about 200 frames / 3 seconds. This "trap" stays on screen for about 30 seconds, then it just disappears. After placing a Thunder Wave on the stage the assist can't be used again until someone hits or the 30 seconds are up, although you can use Pichu's A and C assists in the meantime. If you know how to set this assist up properly this is one of the best assist attacks in the game; if someone falls for your Thunder Wave trap you can basically get a free combo or Final Smash off of it which really turns a game around. Be aware of the fact this can also harm Pichu's summoner though, so it's anyone's game once a trap is laid and adds an element of mindgames to a match. Does 5%, Pichu takes 2% regardless if it hits or misses and does not do chip daamge. Pichu's C Assist is Toxic, and yes, a small little mouse like Pichu can poison you in the games as well. When activated Pichu pops up on screen and travels a short distance while covered in a poisonous aura; anyone who hits Pichu during this is poisoned for about 6 seconds. A poisoned opponent takes 1% for the first second, 2% for the second, 3% for the third, 4% for the fourth, 5% for the fifth and 6% for the last. totaling to 21%. While this is a very damaging move, it's rather difficult to land since it doesn't have much range or priority, but there are a few ways to set this up. The ram does no damage and Pichu doesn't take any damage from this move regardless. Pichu's Hyper Assist Attack is Shock Wave. Pichu will appear, pose in a bit of an enranged fashion and then jump, do a somersault and slam back onto the ground, which releases a burst of electricity that travels half of Final Destination distance and the a little less height than Pikachu's thunder. This starts up very slowly, but it is very powerful and since Pichu is invincible during the whole thing you can use it as a shield of sorts for a rushdown game. Takes about 5 seconds to complete fully, so you also have a lot of time to do whatever's appropriate. Very good Hyper Assist for all types of characters. Does 33 hits, each one worth 2%, for a total of 66%. Pichu takes a total of 14% from this move, and depending on how many hits are blocked it does up to 11% chip damage. Pichu is an assist focused on gaining offense, applying offensive pressure and making a character harder to approach. Pichu is a wonderful partner for Snake in particular; Pichu's defensive traps can work pretty well with Snake's to form a very powerful defensive game, and can even let Snake go offensive when Pichu is ready for a Hyper Assist. In general defensive characters with average or lackluster offensive games such as Fawful, Mega Man and King Dedede operate well with Pichu. Pichu is another good assist for grapplers, as several of his attacks can be used to set-up their painful grappling moves. Pichu doesn't work well with most balanced or rushdown characters, since Pichu's assists are best used defensively to slowly set-up offensive, while those characters need to start rushing down as soon as possible. Pichu as an assist is unlocked by clearing Classic Mode with Pikachu. As a Trophy Coming soon! As a Sticker Coming soon! Other Nothing yet. Will be updated if something in the game is a homage to Pichu or Pichu gets another role in the game. Category:Pokémon universe Category:Assist Characters Category:Trophies Category:Stickers